How old are you?
by silverpaint
Summary: Drabble about the Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha's ages. Please don't review about the ages being wrong.


"Hey, Miroku?" asked Kagome.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, Miroku and Shippo were in a inn, eating with food spread out in front of them. Miroku had of course, done his usual 'ominous cloud' line and had received as a reward, a banquet for him and his friends. They were nearly finished and Miroku was the only one eating. Inuyasha was sitting back with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Shippo was lying on his back, facing the ceiling. He had claimed earlier that he was stuffed. Sango was sitting on the ground with her legs under her, watching Miroku. Kirara was sleeping. Kagome was watching Miroku, waiting for a answer. Miroku was chewing, trying to finish so he could answer. He finished.

"Yes?" he replied to Kagome.

"How old are you? It's just that you look young, but you charm girls (or at least, try to) like you've been doing it forever." explained Kagome, cocking her head to one side.

"Me? Oh, I'm fifteen." said Miroku, putting a hand on his heart and closing his eyes. "You're fifteen too, aren't you, Kagome? We're the same age." He opened his eyes and looked at her.

BANG! Miroku was rubbing his head, while Inuyasha stood over him with his fist closed. "The real age, please. Miroku." Inuyasha sat down again.

Miroku sighed. "If I must." He waved his hand around absently. "I'm eighteen. How old are you, Sango?"

"I'm eighteen as well, actually." answered Sango with a toss of her head.

"You are?" Miroku looked at her. BANG! Miroku was rubbing his head again and Sango was sitting down.

"How old are you, Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"I'm fifteen, just like Miroku said." replied Kagome. "How old are you, Shippo?"

Shippo sat up. "Me? I'm fifty." he said, blinking his large eyes.

"FIFTY?" exclaimed Kagome, Miroku and Sango.

"Woah…. I didn't know that fox demons age that slow." wondered Sango.

"Neither did I." said Kagome and Miroku at the same time. They glanced at each other.

"Honestly, you're all so young." spoke Inuyasha, not moving or opening his eyes.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome. "Don't lord it over us, just because you were sealed to a tree for fifty years, and therefore are older than the rest of us! You look fifteen, so you must be sixty-five, right?"

Miroku whistled. "Sixty-five? You'll be turning old soon, Inuyasha." He laughed. "You'll probably die before us!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Not even close." he scoffed. "You heard Shippo earlier. He's fifty, but he only appears around five or six. Why must I be different?"

"Because you're half-demon, half-human." chorused Kagome, Miroku and Sango.

Shippo chuckled. "You're all so silly."

"You're right, Shippo." said Inuyasha, nodding towards him. "I'm two-hundred."

Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?" said Inuyasha, irritated.

They continued to stare at him.

Inuyasha leapt up with his fist held up in front of him. "Is there something weird about my age!" he roared.

"Of course not, Inuyasha." Shippo innocently said. "I knew you were older than sixty-five, but I didn't know you were that old."

Inuyasha returned to his former position. "So? Two-hundred isn't old among dog-demons. Sesshomaru's at least five-hundred, and I know my father was at least three-thousand."

"Two-hundred including the time you were pinned to the tree?" weakly asked Kagome.

"Yeah." Inuyasha simply replied.

"Ohhhh." said Kagome, nodding. "Then you must have been one hundred and fifty, so dog-demons must age one year every ten years!"

Inuyasha sighs. "Then how is it that we sort-of slow down aging once we reach the twenties? Through, I'm sort of in my twenties now. I'll be slowing down aging soon."

"Meehhh. This is too much overwhelming information. I can't take it in so fast." Kagome put a hand to her forehead.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, then stop talking about it."

"Okay." replied Kagome.

Awkward silence.

"So." Miroku broke the silence. "How old is Kirara, Sango?"

"I have no idea." Sango replied.

* * *

**This is what happens when you have too much school, and too little free time, and the next holiday is summer (which is months away). Also, when exams are coming.**

**The ages are taken from . If you are going to type a review about any of the character's ages being wrong, go to that site. There is REASONS for their ages. If you review about their ages anyway, I'll just ignore you. This is fanfiction anyway. I can change the ages if I want to.**

**-Tara**


End file.
